Strength is Internal
by The-Files-Keeper
Summary: Hotch, Morgan and Rossi are coping with their demons after suffering through all of Emily's pain inside the Libertarian settlement without being able to stop it. "Minimal Loss" Spoilers


Despite Emily's need to show her power, her significance as a woman, in the moment where she was clasped by Benjamin Cyrus, the men in her life were struck with acute recognition of her short stature and delicate frame. Yes, they were painfully aware of how small she was as her body was thrown against the wall repeatedly. With every scream emitted from her lips, they could almost see how easily her flesh was being torn. Each blow against skin brought to mind the deep purple bruises appearing across her delicate skin. Agents Aaron Hotchner, Derrek Morgan, and David Rossi had never felt so hopeless and helpless. Accustomed to she how could help herself, they were kicking themselves repeatedly for this happening to her; she was simply too small. How was Hotch to live with himself if anything happened to her? Why wasn't Derrek in there kicking the shit out of Benjamin freakin' Cyrus? How would Dave survive with that mistake?

Hotch kept looking around, extreme anxiety and misery in his severe brown eyes. He seemed to be searching for a way to save her. Oh, Emily, he cried out in his mind. What do I do? I need to save you. He could hear Elle's accusations clear as day in his ear. "Last time you sent me home I got shot." The parallels were matching in his mind. Because as we all know that is Hotch's complex. But in this case, all he wanted to do was have her back, safe. He needed her to get out of there as soon as possible. He put her in this position, sent her to Cyrus, almost like a gift. How could he? He didn't realize; she was innocent, delicate.

Derrek had to be alone. He could not think of her in there, suffering. Not when he should be defending her, saving her. No here he stood, out in the sunshine, while she was in pain, in the dark. He knew those sounds so well, the fists connecting with muscle, immediately crushing it. He wished it was him. He didn't realize; she was innocent, delicate.

Dave knew that there was a price in this career; a payment due. He was definitely paying for it now as protocol was followed and yet they all suffered. But none suffered so much as she who bravely allowed evil to flutter around her with it's ugly head rearing and gnashing its teeth. Each cry went to his soul. Yes, Hotch felt responsible for Prentiss' current misfortune, and Derrek felt defensive for the dark-eyed woman, but he, Rossi, was enamored with her. She was a light in his line of work, a beacon of hope in a following of darkness. She was his baby, his surrogate daughter. He let her fly, would never smother her when it came down to it. These were her choices. But now, he just wanted to hide her away from the rest of the world, protect her. All he could do was let his brain lead him to the most effective outcome. He could only hope she was a part of it. He didn't realize; she was innocent, delicate.

2 days later at the BAU...

None of the men other than Reid could make eye-contact with her. She had talked to Reid on the flight back, but maybe he wasn't the only one who needed it. They made their way to the conference room at JJ's call. She excused herself after the briefing to go grab more files. The rest of the men slowly lumbered out, until Emily stopped them.

"I made my choice. I will not let you all keep on thinking this is your fault or that I cannot do my job. This is what I do and I chose this for myself. You cannot stop me and I told you before. I can take it. I already know that and there is no way you can tell me I can't. Just because I am not a man does not mean I can't take it. Don't you dare ever lose faith in me again." She looked each man in the eye, as Reid stood off to the side, absentmindedly admiring his shoes and the general decor. Hotch had listened carefully and his demeanor changed to respect and recognition. Derrek stubborn chin relaxed after a moment and his brow unfurled. But Dave remained unchanged. Each man did not say a word but they acknowledged her with nods. Rossi left the room last but not before having his say.

"Emily, no matter what you say I will always worry about you. I've never had kids before and I'll probably never really know the exact things parents feel about their children. But if I ever loved a person as my own before, it would be you. I know you're stronger than we take you for, than you even know. But that won't stop me."

"Oh Dave." They embraced, and in that moment, in the tightness of Emily's hold, Dave could feel how strong she was, because her love was so powerful.


End file.
